My Ex boyfriends Brother
by freakxlover000
Summary: Break ups suck. Sometimes it takes a while to fully recover and find someone new...and sometimes you find someone that's been there all along. InuXKags *Rated for later chapters* A little SesshyXRin to come in later chapters. Enjoy!
1. The Beginings

Well I have been reading Inuyasha fanfiction since I got addicted to the show/manga in 6th grade, but I have actually never written an Inuyasha fic! So I thought I'd take a crack at it! enjoy

Summary: After I dumped Sessoumaru for cheating on me, the last thing I expected was to fall for his brother...

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~

One year, 1 month, and 3 days. That is how long its been since I have had a boyfriend. Its also the exact time when I dumped my (now EX-)boyfriend Sessomaru (of the 3 years prior to that) for cheating on me with some freshman named Kagura.

Now, however, I am senior, I am at the top of my game, and I am ready for a boyfriend! Sadly though I seem to not have the best luck with the fellas ...

I don't know what I am doing wrong! I dress nice everyday, not in grungy holey sweatpants or PJ bottoms like half my school. I'm in the National Honor Society. I am artistically inclined, both in visual arts and preforming arts, I have gotten multiple solos and have had many featured pieces in art shows. Plus I have been on the Varsity Girls swim team at school since freshman year.

I'm not popular by any means, but people typically know me through one thing or another. I strive to be nice and friendly with everyone but at the same time I am confident and stick up for what I believe. If someone is getting made fun of, I am the first to jump in and tell people to knock it off.

...but maybe all this is where I have gone wrong?

Maybe I come off too strong and guys are intimidated by me? But that cant be it, can it? I mean I have plenty of guy friends, but they are all just friends, and that's all I want them to be cause they are like my brothers. I just want a new fresh start with a guy, ya know?

Anyway today is a normal day just like any other. I'm just sitting here minding my own business,day dreaming, when my phone receives a text message.

_'yup'_ it reads, from an unknown number.

_'yup what?'_ I respond thinking its just a friend's number I accidentally deleted, and also thinking that their answer might tell me who they are.

_'I'm going to Shikon High soon' _is the response I get. At this point I am so confused, who do i know, who doesn't currently go to my school, that had my number and is this casual with me?

_'Uhhh sorry but I don't think I know who you are...' I texted back_._  
_

_'good, I want it that way' _was the strangers response, which weirded me out a little._  
_

_'oookkkk, wait do you even know who I am?'_ I asked thinking they might be texting the wrong person by mistake._  
_

_'Ms. Kagome Higurashi' _And that's when I officially became creeped the fuck out._  
_

_'Ok thats creepy...stalker...' _I replied, kinda jokingly but mostly serious._  
_

_'haha jkkk you know me' _it said, I thought that if I maybe just didn't respond they would go away.

_'And I know your favorite song is "I want crazy" by Hunter Hayes.'  
_

Then it suddenly hit me! There was only one person who knew that! (Mainly because I usually hate country so I didn't want people judging me if they knew my favorite song was a country song).

_'OHMYGOD! Inuyasha?! Long time no talk dude! Whats up?' _It turns out the stranger on the phone was the Step brother of my cheating Ex.

I always did get along well with Inuyasha while Sessoumaru and I were dating. He was the same age as us just a grade under cause he entered school late as a kid. We talked frequently when he was in town during the summer, having usually lived 3 hours away at his mothers place. Even after Sessoumaru and I's break up, Inuyasha and I stayed close friends.

'Well my mom has to move overseas for work, so I decided to move back in with my dad'

'Wait, so your in town?'

'Yup!'

'That's awesome! I'm so excited!'

After that conversation Inuyasha and I started talking a lot more. We would just text all day talking about anything and everything. Of course knowing my stupid heart it didn't take long before I began to fall for him.

Its weird, I know. I dated his brother for crying out loud...well step brother, but still! Its not like I can help it though, I haven't dated anyone for over a year and my last relationship ended when the other cheated on me. I am extremely vulnerable to say the least.

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

Its been two weeks since Inuyasha moved to town. He came to town during the middle of a holiday break so today is his first day and I am a little to excited for it...

I know I said I fell for him and now I'm saying I haven't seen him in person yet but its kinda one of those things you just feel deep down, ya know?

Anyways, as I was saying, Inuyasha's first day is today. At Shikon High we have this program for students that transfer in, called "first friend". Basically what it is, is when a new student comes to our school, the student services office will choose a name from a list of approximately 100 people total. This person is then given the schedule, locker number and combo, and other relevant info on the new student. They then show the kid around and pick em up/drop em off at every class.

It just so happens that I am one of the names on the list of 100...and I may have texted the director of the program and had some strings pulled into letting me be Inuyasha's "first friend".

Yeah yeah yeah I'm a very manipulative little teenage, but I cant help it. I'm only human after all.

~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

Well that's all for this chapter! I hoped you liked it!

Also I have this theory that if I write out my hopes/dreams in a fanfic they might come trueeeeee soooo cross your fingers that my "Inuyasha" and I end up like they do in this story :)))


	2. Operation MIM

Wow I am surprised by the positive feed back I am getting on this! I honestly thought I could just vent out on here, but I am glad you guys like it so much! Please continue to stay with me :) My schedule is kinda busy with school stuff but I am doing the best I can to get stuff done for you all! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~

_Previously!_

_At Shikon High we have this program for students that transfer in, called "first friend". Basically what it is, is when a new student comes to our school, the student services office will choose a name from a list of approximately 100 people total. This person is then given the schedule, locker number and combo, and other relevant info on the new student. They then show the kid around and pick em up/drop em off at every class._

_It just so happens that I am one of the names on the list of 100...and I may have texted the director of the program and had some strings pulled into letting me be Inuyasha's "first friend"._

_Yeah yeah yeah I'm a very manipulative little teenage, but I cant help it. I'm only human after all._

~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~

Today's the day! I get to see Inuyasha in person! Yay! ...I really shouldn't be this excited, but that doesn't mean I'm not.

When I asked the program director to make me Inuyasha's "first friend" she said that I had to show up at 7:45am (school starts at 8am). I live about 10 minutes from the school so getting there early wasn't really a problem. I did have to wake up promptly at 6:30am to begin getting ready though.

I started with the normal stuff, like brushing my teeth and straightening my hair. I then moved on to putting on my makeup. I like to go for a more natural look, but of course I have to add a little flair. I put on foundation, and mascara, then I over lap the mascara with glitter mascara. That of course being the unnatural 'flair' I was mentioning before.

I then proceeded to pick out my outfit for the day, I had to make sure it was absolutely perfect. I ended up going with my purple/lime green floral Maxi dress. I topped it off with a silky purple scarf, seeing that it was pretty chilly today.

Being completely finished getting ready, I fed the cat, took my daily medicines, and headed out the door. It was time. Operation "MIM" was in affect. MIM standing for "Make Inuyasha Mine". Obviously.

~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~~~

I showed up at the school 5 minutes early. I walk into the middle hall and find some of my friends on the usual bench as always. I stop to chat with them for a second, telling them I was being a "first friend" today so I wouldn't be able to stay long.

At that moment, Sessoumaru walked past with his current girl friend of the last couple of months. Her name was Rin, she is senior like us. After Sessoumaru cheated on me with Kagura last year they dated her for a while before he realized what a psychotic bitch she was. Pardon my language.

He then had come crawling back to me, but I rejected him. Mostly because I just couldn't trust him anymore, but can ya really blame me? Anyways after he apologized (surprisingly he was kinda a cry baby about it, then again that could have been a failed desperate attempt to get me back) however we did stay semi friends. I mean it still gets awkward sometimes but whatever.

Any-who now he is dating Rin, who cheated on her last boyfriend to be with him. So honestly I think that are perfect for each other. Bunch of fucking cheaters...ok so maybe I am a little bitter, but oh well. However when I saw them walk by I knew that meant Inuyasha was already here, so I head down to student services.

Walking in I went to Mrs. Haruno's desk, knowing she was the one in charge. I saw Inuyasha sitting in one of the chairs off to the side, I glanced over and gave a small smile, trying to play it totally cool.

"What can I do for ya, hun?" she spoke sweet words but I could tell by her tone she would rather I not bug her.

"I'm here to be Inuyasha's first friend, the director sent me" I answered.

"Oh, good, ok give me one second while I print a copy of his info for you." With that said she got up and walked to a small room where I assume the printer was. After she was gone Inuyasha stood up and walked over to where I was.

"I'm so glad to see someone I actually know." He said with a clear smile on his face.

"I guess your just lucky you got me then." I giggled, doing my best to flirt.

When Mrs. Haruno came back with the paperwork for me she explained what it was I had to do. Even though I basically already knew. Suddenly she stopped looking at Inuyasha and I standing in front of her desk, and instead focused her attention to the chairs where Inuyasha had previously been sitting.

Turning around I saw Sessoumaru sitting with Rin. Now let me be clear about this, I say sitting with not in the sense that they were next to each other, but in the sense that Rin was all over him and practically in his lap, holding his hands and everything.

"Can I help you two?" Mrs. Haruno asked, obviously annoyed by their PDA in the student services office.

Neither of them said anything, I think they were a little scared by her tone she used, but Sessoumaru at least made an attempt at getting there point across but making a pointing gesture at Inuyasha.

"He has a first friend to help him, you two need to leave so you're not late for class." She spoke bitterly. I couldn't help but smile. The look on their faces was priceless, and she just did the job for me of making sure I get Inuyasha all to myself.

After that Mrs. Haruno finished giving me instructions and practically pushed Inuyasha and I out the door. I had been given a paper with a list of things I was supposed to show him. First on the list was finding his locker and making sure he could open it without help. That itself was an easy task, the hard part was finding the locker.

I never really use my own lockers so I sure as hell don't know where any other number of lockers are. While we searched for his locker I decided to take up small talk, just to loosen things up a bit.

"Soooo, you excited to be starting school again?"

"Eh its fine. I really need to find a girl friend though, I hate being single." He grumped.

"Oh yea, dude same here. I've been looking for about a year though and haven't had much luck haha"

"Probably cause your such a loser" He retorted sarcastically. Of course I didn't take offense cause I knew he was only joking.

"Yeah yeah yeah, so what kind of girl 'ya looking for any-how?" I asked, just out of curiously.

"Someone my family likes, that's smart, and pretty. Not like anorexic but not huge, maybe a little athletic, ya know?"

Of course my instant thought was that maybe, just maybe, he was trying to hint at it being me. I mean I am in the National Honors Society, and his parents liked me while Sessoumaru and I were dating. I exercise daily for swimming. I'm obviously not a twig, I'd say I'm about average. However I guess the pretty part is a matter of opinion though.

"So like physical appearance wise what are you looking for most?" Ok yea I was prying a little, but you really cant think I wouldn't.

"Well I really like dark hair" I have dark hair.

"And if ya really wanna be all personal I prefer average to large sized breasts" Dear sweet lord mother fucking baby Jesus. I have 32DD's. This can NOT all be coincidence.

~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~~  
Thats all for now folks! Please continue to read! Love you! And the more reviews I get the sooner I will updatttteeee :)))


	3. Just like me

OMG! Sorry its been so long guys! I had to take the ACT, then I had finals, and things have just been crazy. Thanks so much for all the positive feedback I am getting on this story! I really hope you enjoy this next chapter :)))

Side note: In this chapter there is a texting convo, and I swear I am not an idiot, I just wrote it how normal teens text...or at least how my friends and I text but I we are normal...oh well.

~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

_Previously:_

_"So like physical appearance wise what are you looking for most?" Ok yea I was prying a little, but you really cant think I wouldn't._

_"Well I really like dark hair" I have dark hair._

_"And if ya really wanna be all personal I prefer average to large sized breasts" Dear sweet lord mother fucking baby Jesus. I have 32DD's. This can NOT all be coincidence._

~~~~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~~

It's now been three months since Inuyasha started going to shikon high, and things are going pretty smoothly. We talked on the phone a lot recently too. Just about simple things like how our days had been going and so on.

At the moment however we were having a texting conversation, and I knew EXACTLY how I wanted it to go.

Me:Inuuuuuuuuuu I'm boreddddddd

Inuyasha:I'm sorry...

Me:We should play a game!

Inuyasha:What kinda game?

Me:The question game!

Inuyasha:Mmk wat r the rules?

Me:Rules- u have 2 ask a question and then after u get ur reply, u have 2 answer it as well! Then it moves on the the next persons turn.

Inuyasha:Sounds good

Me: Oh and its a no judging zone! So all questions r fair game, but its confidential, so none of this leaves the 2 of us!

Inuyasha:Cool, u go first.

Me:Okey dokey...I'll start real easy...fave color?

Inuyasha: Blue, u?

Me: Purple duh! alright ur turn ;)

Inuyasha: Ok, fave TV show?

Me: Big bang theory!

Inuyasha: Seriously?! SAME!

Me: Ok, fave character from BBT? (A/N:^^^^^ if u didnt catch that)

Inuyasha: Penny cause funny as hell...and she's so hot XD but seriously she is funny

Me: Really? I like Sheldon...BAZINGA!

Inuysha: Haha ok my turn, fave food?

Me: Lasgna! yumyum!

Inuyasha: Oooooooh now that sounds really good, personally thou I'm more of a steak kinda guy.

Me: Figures as much...alright lets get a little more personal...are you a virgin?

Inuyasha: No...I wish though, cause my 1st time sucked. Wbu? (A/N: What about you)

Me: Unfortunately, yeah :/

Inuyasha: 4 real? U and sesshy were 2gether so long I just assumed

Me: Nah, I was waiting for our 1yr...but it never came

Inuyasha: Sorry kags

Me: its fine! Its not ur fault and I am totally over it now!

Inuyasha: Kk good :) alright...where do you want ur 1st to be?

Me: Just on a bed in general I guess, doesnt matter where thou

Inuyasha: Makes sense...and since I'm not a virgin, I'll just say where mine was, which was a car's backseat. 1 reason why it SUCKED so much.

Me: Yea, I bet, ok my turn. So who was it anyway?

Inuyasha: Who was what?

Me: Who did you lose it too?

Inuyasha: Oh, my old gf Kikyo...she's a bitch.

Me: Ok pause the game for a sec, if she's such a bitch why did you sleep with her?

Inuyasha: It was all a game to her. She pretended to be all sweet so she could win a bet with her friends.

Me: And that was to sleep with you?

Inuyasha:Well technically to take my virginity, but yea same diff

Me: Wow. She was a bitch.

Inuyasha: Yea...

Me: Anyway, back to the game, ur turn.

Inuyasha: Alright...since we are being personal now...do you masturbate?

Me:...yes

I blushed hardcore after I pressed the send button, I had never shared that with anyone.

Inuyasha: Seriously? I heard girls did too but I thought it was a myth!

Me:hahaha nooooo deff not a myth lol

Inuyasha: Well, I'm a teenage boy...and its stereotypical but obviously I do too...lol

Me: My turn!...so like on average, how many times a day do you?

Inuyasha: Honestly?...like 3-4...

Me:No need to feel embarrassed...it's like 2-3 a day for me

Inuyasha: Wow.

Me: What?

Inuyasha: Nothing, it's just unexpected is all.

Me:Ok ur turn

Inuyasha:mmk soooo what do you use when you do?

Me: Porn.

Inuyasha: well that was strait forward, but same here :|

Me: Alright, would you ever do it in a shower/bath?

Inuyasha: Sounds hot lol, the tub would have to be big enough thou haha u?

Me: Same, it always looks so cute in those romcom movies and stuff

Inuyasha:So wat body part turns u on the most when touched? (besides genitals. duh) lol

Me: My hair, more so around my ears, u?

Inuyasha: My neck, like when rubbed and stuff...

Me: Ok so whats your biggest sexual fantasy?

Inuyasha: Its kinda girly, but its to get married and have kids so that I can have sex with my sexy pregnant wife

Me: That's sweet, for me its this dream I kinda have every now and then where me and the person I love are laying on a blacket in the middle of a small field surround by a bunch of tree and then have a makoutfest than turns into us doing it

Inuyasha: person you love?

Me: In a symbolic sense, its not a real person...yet

That was a lie. I mean it used to be true, but then I fell for Inu and now his face pops up in that dream every time...

Inuyasha: Oh ok, and its my turn. Ever given oral?

Me: No, U?

Inuyasha: Only once w/ Kikyo :\

Me:Which do u prefer down there, hair or no hair?

Inuyasha: Well I don't care much either way but if there is hair it has to be trimmed at least. u?

Me: yea agreed. ur turn.

Inuyasha:Would you ever b willing to do oral on someone?

Me:If they would return the favor I don't see y not. Ok my turn, would you do anal?

Inuyasha: ew. no.

Me: Oh thank god, I was gonna be so grossed out if u said yes. lol

Inuyasha: Alrighty so are you a PDA kinda person?

Me: Make out in public? No. Hold hands and small kisses? Definitely. Wbu?

Inuyasha: Same actually. Unless its like dark or something, then I guess making out in public would be fine.

Me: Oh I didnt think about that

Inuyasha: But I am totally into PDA, when a girl is mine, i want the world to know it

Me: awww :) ok, r u more of a morning or night sex person?

Inuyasha: night. that way I can just stay there and cuddle with them til morning.

Me: I never realized you were so romantic :) and such a gentleman

Inuyasha: I was raised by my mom for the most part growing up, so she may have taught me a thing or too

Me: Wow. Your funny, and perverted sometimes, sweet, adorable and somehow still single. I wish I could find a guy just like you to be my bf. :| (A/N: bf = boyfriend if ya didn't know)

I know, I know. It was a desperate attempt to say the least but I had no idea what else I could say. The response I got from him however was definitely NOT what I expected.

Inuyasha:...I'm a guy just like me.

~~~~~~~~freakxlover~~~~~~~

Bum bum bummmmmmmmm cliff hangerrrrrrr hahahahaha

Ok it was a pretty small cliff hanger but I wanted to have one without being too mean to you guys.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry it took so long to update!

Hope you continue reading my stories!


End file.
